varlyndriafandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes
SMALL UPDATE 05/27/12 _____________________________________________________________________________________ All Kael chest pieces are usable at level 1 and have been enhanced with either better cast times or new spells entirely for all classes. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Fixed the Grand Masters glove's stats. _____________________________________________________________________________________ UPDATE 05/27/12 ___________________________________________________________________________ Server is back up and running good! ___________________________________________________________________________ Kael Mobs, Diablo, Sharphin and Gnashgarl are no longer poor hobos and drop a lot of plat. Enjoy farming! ___________________________________________________________________________ UPDATE 05/26/12 Please download the latest files for this update - Varlyndria Files 05/26/12 737pm MST ____________________________________________________________________________________ Watertorn Ring Of The Dark Sea now grants +25% Spell Haste instead of Spell Damage. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Watertorn Mantle Of Riptide now grants Reduced Spell Cost 10% instead of Healing +25%. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Slayer's damage has been increased. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Diviners have gained a new healing spell on their charm called Divine Health Rank 1. It heals a target for 400 base at level 20 and removes 5 poison and disease counters. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Pyromancers, Cryomancers and Timeweavers have had their spell charm damage increased by 50%. This change was to help wizards keep up with melee and pet classes dps. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Distortionists can now charm an enemy for 15 minutes straight. Up from 2. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Mind Flayers do more damage with 1hb, pierce and 2hb weapons now and should no longer cause as much agro as they have been with their proc. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Velician Seers do more damage now and their ice proc can't be resisted as much. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Soulreapers pet proc is much harder to resist and their damage bonus to spells has increased by 100%. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Stormblades cause less hate now on their lightning blast procs. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Dragon Apostles and Tiger Disciples deal more damage now. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Shapeshifters deal more damage now with h2h and have also gained ultravision when changed into their werewolf form. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Poisoner's grenades now proc much more often and deal 50% more damage. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Star Thrower's Throwing Stars deal 50% more damage. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Axe Thrower's Throwing Axes deal 50% more damage. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Druids have gained a new spell at level 6 called Deadly Insect Swarm. This spell is instant cast and deals 7 x level damage a tick for 1 minute to the target and everything 40 yards around it. This spell has a cooldown of 20 seconds and is instant cast. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Shamans gain companion spirits 28 levels lower than before. Rangers also gain these spirits at 2 levels higher than the shaman. Shaman: Companion Spirit level 4 Ranger: Companion Spirit level 6. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Adventurer's Wristbands Of Power are now Adventurer's Bracers Of Power (look like plate) but their stats have decreased a bit. The price has gone down on them as well. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Gnashgarl drops 2 items now instead of 1 and he has more drops. (if you can kill him) ____________________________________________________________________________________ Players can now use #mystats to see more detailed information about themselves. ____________________________________________________________________________________ QUICK UPDATE 05/26/12 ___________________________________________________ Bow Of Searing Hellfire has been fixed. ___________________________________________________ A powerful agent of Voldrothus has appeared in Tox forest. ___________________________________________________ UPDATE 05/25/12 ____________________________________________________ The server is back up on the East Coast machine. ____________________________________________________ Guilds are working again. _____________________________________________________ Added boots to the normal venders in the Main Lobby. Why Verant/Sony decided to make it where you have to pay a visit to the local medieval shoe store baffles me. _____________________________________________________ Diablo and Sharphin have gained some new loot and Diablo no longer holds the loot he drops. _____________________________________________________ Sharphin spawns in the Lake Of Ill Omen as well as Lake Rathtear now. _____________________________________________________ UPDATE 05/24/12 Please download the latest files for this update: Varlyndria Files 05 24 12 ___________________________________________________________________________ The Shadowknight: Screaming Idol Of the Terrorizer has been changed to a 20 second cooldown and the damage has been lowered by 50%. This will allow Terrorizers to use the spell more often in fast fights, and should greatly help their downtime a bit since they can split their dot and snare on more targets in a given minute. ___________________________________________________________________________ Sharphin has gained some new loot. Where does he get it all? This boss can be found in Lake Rathetear. ___________________________________________________________________________ Shadowknights now have a new spell at level 6 called Terrorize. This is an instant cast fear on a 20 second cooldown that can't be resisted by any means. This spell is best used with the Terrorizer's snare abilities for full use. ___________________________________________________________________________ Paladins now have a new spell at level 6 called Holy Smite. This is an instant cast DD on a 20 second cooldown that can't be resisted by any means. This spell is an add-on and best used with the Avenger path. ___________________________________________________________________________ Taunting Blast is now considered a PBAOE that now has a 40 radius instead of 20. The taunt still does 0 damage but causes 1000 hate every proc. ___________________________________________________________________________ UPDATE: 05/23/12 Kael Drakkel can now be instanced! Thurg armor grinders rejoice! Talk to the Varlyndrian Timewarper at the entrance to Kael Drakkel (eastern wastes side) for a trip into the place. Special thanks to Xiao for all his hard work on this. QUICK UPDATE 05/23/12 Please download the new files - VARLYNDRIA FILES 05 23 12 - 152pm MST We have upped the connections of the server. This may help with lag in a lot of zones. *crosses fingers* ______________________________________________________________________________________ The Touch Of Life spell for paladins has been fixed and no longer acts like an attack spell. ______________________________________________________________________________________ The custom thurgadin helmets now have improved stats just like the original ones. ______________________________________________________________________________________ UPDATE 05/23/12 PLEASE DOWNLOAD THE NEW FILES FOR UPDATE: Varlyndria Files 05 23 12 __________________________________________________________________________________ Barison's Dagger and Diablo's Dagger Of Hellfire now have double the backstab they used to before. __________________________________________________________________________________ Paladins and Shadowknights now have Touch Of Death and Touch Of Life in their spell books. These spells can be used every 5 minutes and gain level+1 x50 damage/healing These are excellent alternatives to the harmtouch/lay on hands and can be used much more often. __________________________________________________________________________________ Path charm spells are now almost impossible to resist. __________________________________________________________________________________ The Terrorizer charm now has a 100% snare as well as its damage over time, but the fear effect has been removed. (there will be a quick optional use fear clicky on their sword in update 1.0) The spell is now called Curse Of Crippling Torment Rank 1. This spell can be used on custom bosses with no problems. __________________________________________________________________________________ The Cryomancer charm has been changed. It is now usable every 6 seconds down from 15 but the snare has been nerfed to 50% and the damage can never critical hit. This still lets them do very close to the damage of a pyromancer and still reign as the kiting wizard gods of Varlyndria. __________________________________________________________________________________ Wildheart's Groves Serenity spell now heals for 40 a tick regen for 30 minutes at level 20 instead of 20 points. __________________________________________________________________________________ Sharphin has changed his strategy a bit and now drops a couple new weapons! He can be found residing somewhere in Lake Rathetear. __________________________________________________________________________________ UPDATE 05/22/12 ____________________________________________________________________ Barisons, Adventurers and Conjured Monk/Beastlord weapons have had their weight reduced from 8.5 to 0.1. ____________________________________________________________________ Sage's Robe - now has a 5 second cast time clicky instead of 28. ____________________________________________________________________ There is a new NPC which teaches players their skills in the guild lobby. Special thanks to Xiao for the work on this. ____________________________________________________________________ Several clicky recasts have been adjusted and should hopefully work as the following: Tier 1 charms, Summoned Items, and Boss Items are now on their own seperate timers. This means a clicky from a boss item will effect the other boss clicky but not the tier 1 charm or summon item cast. ____________________________________________________________________ Diablo has moved to Lavastorm Mountains next to Najena. ____________________________________________________________________ Watertorn items that produce Clarity and Enduring breath no longer have a 30 second recast and are now instant. ____________________________________________________________________ Velious gems are now NO DROP and can't be resold to a merchant. However, a player may still purchase or win them from the casino. ____________________________________________________________________ Magician: Magical Bag Of The Conjurer Rank 1 is now a 5 minute recast and no longer shares the same recast as the Conjurer's Master Staff Of Force. ____________________________________________________________________ UPDATE 05/21/12 PLEASE DOWNLOAD THE LATEST FILES FOR THIS UPDATE - VARLYNDRIA FILES 05 21 12 ________________________________________________________________ All Thurgadin Velious Armor has been improved in stats. ________________________________________________________________ Most custom items no longer share a cooldown with other cooldowns. This should fix a good deal of charms or items that seem broken. ________________________________________________________________ All charms now have Rank 1 at the end of them. This is to show players it's the first charm and you'll be able to upgrade them in a later update. ________________________________________________________________ Warchanters have a new animation on their charm's proc. ________________________________________________________________ Terrorizers now have their fear/snare as a recourse on their charm spell. This allows them to toss the dot on bosses or other creatures that are immune to these effects. In addition, the spell now deals instant damage along with its dot ticks. ________________________________________________________________ Cryomancers now have their snare effect as a recourse on their charm spell. This allows them to hit bosses or other creatures with thier ice nuke even if they are immune to the snare. This also allows the spell to critical strike, making the path a lot stronger. The damage of the spell has also been increased to 475 at level 20 up from 415. This gets it 25 points away from the Pyromancer spell. ________________________________________________________________ Herald: "Extra! Extra! Somebody has reported a vile creature terrorizing Lake Rathe! Varlyndria need to act fast and get on the move! ________________________________________________________________ QUICK UPDATE - EDITED - 05/20/12 ____________________________________________________________ Several NPCs have been fixed on their money drops. ____________________________________________________________